


Handle with care

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, dante/nero is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: “You’ve been pushing yourself to your limits and I merely offer some… assistance. I believe it’d be pleasurable for both of us.” The left corner of V’s lips turned up, forming a half-smirk and a shiver went down Nero’s spine. Something tightly coiled in him purred at that, something deep down in him wanting to be touched, taken,owned.--There are things Nero needs but cannot have. Thankfully, V is with him.





	Handle with care

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written since November last year. DmC currently owns my life and I'm grateful for that.
> 
> Wonderful @VStandsForVore checked this story for me (check his stories; they are amazing!). Thank you! I tried my best and I hope my writing skills haven't become too rusty. I love Nero and V's interactions and this fic is a fruit of spending too much time thinking about them. I apologize if someone is looking for Danero in this story; this time it's only mentioned but I think it plays a big enough role to deserve its own tag.
> 
> I apologize for all mistakes and I hope you'll enjoy this story :)

**Handle with care**

 

“What did you say?” Nero turned to V, throwing his backpack on the bed and almost shuddering at his snarling voice.

Oh.

V didn’t even fidget, just titled his head to the left as if Nero had just proved him right. Nero grimaced mentally; it was a truth after all.

“I only asked what put you in such bad mood, Nero.” V leaned against the table behind him, looking at Nero with something akin to concern. “You seemed disturbed today.”

Nero stopped himself from snarling again. V was right but there was little V or Nero could do about it. It wasn’t his fault that he’s been itching for something – someone – that wasn’t there anymore. The best Nero could do was to grit his teeth and wait until the itching under skin would go away.

It didn’t mean he shouldn’t apologise for his behaviour though. Nero knew today hadn’t been the first day when he lost his patience but it was probably the most noticeable one. Before today he hadn’t yelled at any of citizens whom he helped to evacuate. His mood was bad enough V practically ordered him to focus only on fighting demons and any roots that would appear.

It was almost surprising how much strength V could show despite the fragility of his body. Nero’s gaze dropped quickly to the cane and then back to V. He cleared his throat, trying to avoid thinking about V and his cane in one sentence. Or V commanding his demons on the field, body rippling with power which was singing to Nero, making him want to reach for it. Or V reading from his book, his longs fingers stroking the pages lovingly…

Just about V in general.

“Guess I’m just tired.” Yesterday, late in the night, Nico called him all excited about something she called “mechanical devil breakers”. As always when she worked she didn’t care about the time when calling someone; thus he got a phone call at two at night after which he couldn’t fall back asleep for a long time. “I didn’t sleep properly.”

“Hm…” V hummed, raising his eyebrow. “If you say so.” It didn’t sound like V believed him.

Tough luck, that was all Nero was going to tell him. He didn’t need to know that Nero could be rested after just a few hours of sleep.

“Yeah, sorry for today.” Nero sat on the motel’s bed he had immediately claimed for himself after entering the room. It was closer to the door and the window which meant that, in theory at least, he would be the first to react to any danger.

They were quite for a few minutes while Nero was scrolling on his phone through the messages Kyrie had sent to him during the day and pretending he didn’t notice how V was staring at him the whole time like Nero was a fragment of a puzzle. It was only making the itching worse. If only Dante was here, Nero wouldn’t have to feel like an alien in his own skin.

Thinking about Dante made Nero’s stomach clench from anger. He was still pissed off at the “deadweight” comment and he was going to make Dante pay for it. How dare Dante say that to him? That fucker. Nero let him strip himself to his bare, most hidden feelings, and that asshole –!

The phone started to crack and Nero quickly put it down. Shit. Maybe he should go out and unleash hell on some demons. It would help, a little.

“… Is there anything I can help you with?”

Nero raised his head so quickly as thought it was yanked  by a line. V was still looking at him from the same spot by the table, curiosity written all over his face. In the badly illuminated room his clothes and tattoos were practically merging with shadows.

“No. I just need some sleep, that’s all.” The lie rang so clear in the air Nero wanted to slap himself for it. “Don’t worry, I won’t put you in any danger on the battlefield.”

“I was not worried about it. Just that…” V looked away for a moment as if searching for proper words. It was the first time Nero saw him being unable to express himself. “I feel like you need a lot more than sleep.” He licked his bottom lip nervously and Nero found himself following that tongue with his eyes, warmth spreading in his groin. “You… ah, you moaned his name in your sleep last night.” The green eyes focused on Nero’s again, V’s head titled to the side even more like V was curious about Nero’s reaction.

There was no need to ask who V meant by that. Shit, fuck, fuck, Nero knew it wasn’t the best idea to share a room with V but it was a safer option than sleeping alone.

He laughed dryly, thinking about any plausible lie to tell.

“And who that ‘he’ is?” Yes, denial is the best option here. Nero didn’t need anyone to know about his secret.

For the first time V looked annoyed; he folded arms on his chest and pinned Nero with irritated look of his narrowed eyes.

“I’m not a fool.”

“Never thought of you as one,” Nero growled, standing up and looking at V with his chin raised as in a challenge. “But it’s not your business.”

What Nero and Dante had was no-one’s business. Those cravings… Nero didn’t know what caused them. His arm, maybe? Was it why he was always reacting so strongly to Dante’s presence, why something in his body felt like ripping itself out and crawling for the other hunter, begging for attention? Why, no matter how much fight Nero put against it, against Dante – it wouldn’t be half good if he just rolled with it, he knew that, somehow – in the end he always caved in?

But now Dante was gone, the whole city was going to shit, his fucking arm was gone, and Nero could barely get a hold on himself. His skin was itching with need, he was burning for _more_ but there was no one who could help him. Nero knew he was very, very close to snapping and it would be better for V if he just dropped the subject.

Of course, that would be too good, wouldn’t it?

“You’ve been pushing yourself to your limits and I merely offer some… assistance. I believe it’d be pleasurable for both of us.” The left corner of V’s lips turned up, forming a half-smirk and a shiver went down Nero’s spine. Something tightly coiled in him purred at that, something deep down in him wanting to be touched, taken, _owned_.

Nero’s hands clenched, the itching under his skin becoming so strong he could barely think straight. V was observing him like he was an interesting specimen in a zoo and as much as Nero wanted to just leave this room and slam the door behind himself, he discovered he couldn’t move from his spot. His breath was becoming short, blood pulsing loudly in his veins and it took all his powers to not reach and –

“Don’t… don’t make fun of me, damnit.” Nero hated how weak his voice sounded but he’d be damned if he let V walk over himself. “Do you think I would believe –”

V raised his hand, silencing him instantly.

“I do not jest, Nero, and I don’t offer this out of pity.” V smiled a little and Nero tried very hard to not look at how V slowly started to stroke the top of his cane. “You have been irritated for days and you lose your patience quicker than usual. I could help you with that.” Something dangerous flashed behind V’s eyes, his powers suddenly manifested, making the air heavy and taking Nero’s breath away. “That and much more.”

It should terrify Nero how quickly all his defences were going down under assault of that gorgeous voice and dark powers. The only other person who made him that way was Dante, yet V was nothing like him. Still… there was something about V’s presence that commanded attention, even if in a completely different way than Dante’s, and it was drawing Nero to him.

Dante was showy, bright, oozing power, making everyone’s eyes turn to him whenever he went. V was quieter, subtler, drawing everyone’s attention with his dark voice and a hint of power that was a mix of something human and more than that. It was familiar in a way Nero couldn’t explain – different than Dante’s but alluring just the same. Like a siren’s call.

(And Nero would berate himself for thinking about someone else than Dante if only Dante hadn’t told him before this whole shit-show how they should celebrate winning against Urizen with “Mr. Poet”. Nero wasn’t the only one affected by that power.)

He wanted to get angry at V, annoyed, curse him to the hell and back… But none of Nero’s usual anger was within his reach. He was simply tired of feeling like crawling out of his skin and here was V, with that voice like chocolate and tempting powers, promising to take care of everything. How could Nero keep fighting against it?

V pushed himself away from the table and slowly came closer, every step confident despite leaning against the cane, his eyes boring into Nero with _intent_ , making Nero unable to look away.

If he even wanted to do it.

“No answer? I start to wonder if your hearing was damaged by demons.” V mused but before Nero could get a hold on himself and say something back – something sarcastic and bad which would definitely make V turn away from him – V reached for Nero’s face and gently traced Nero’s cheek with his fingertips. Time stopped. “Correct me if I am wrong in my assumptions, Nero, but you _yearn_ for this, don’t you? Let me help you.”

‘ _It should be illegal_ ’, Nero thought, _‘how this guy talks_ ’. Still, he didn’t turn away or hit V for touching him. No, with quickly beating heart Nero _leaned_ forward to that hand, feeling like heavy weight slipped down from his shoulders. He looked up at V with quickly beating heart and more hope than he would like to admit. V’s expression softened and he moved even closer, bringing his other hand up and cupping Nero’s face between them.

Nero felt like melting on the spot. He clutched onto V’s coat, suddenly almost unable to stand on his own. His body was starting to tremble from need under V’s touch, all his dreams about those hands marking his skin red flashed before his eyes. Nero was quickly losing control over himself and it felt _good._

He opened his mouth to speak but all he could make was a moan.

V’s lips spread in a smile as if Nero’s reaction pleased him.

“Poor boy,” V spoke softly, like he was talking to a scared animal, “don’t worry, I will take care of you.”

“I—” Nero gulped, shivering when V’s bent his head and traced Nero’s ear with his lips. It was too much and not enough at the same time, and Nero felt like he needed to say something, explain himself before he lost himself in V’s power. “I don’t do this – Not everyone…” It was so hard to hard to speak when V seemed to want to devour Nero’s ear with his lips.

The dark chuckle so close to his ear made Nero’s sense go into overdrive. His skin was buzzing from need under V’s touch, he was hard like a rock, and he wanted – no, Nero needed to –

“I understand. Dante understood too, right?” V’s thigh pushed between Nero’s legs and he started to hump his hips against it mindlessly, pushing his erection again V’s leg, too turned on to care how desperate he looked like. And he knew how desperate he could get, Dante told him about it enough times. “You don’t desire power but you need someone with it, don’t you?”

There was something _off_ when V said that but Nero could barely spare it any thought. V was touching him, he was surrounded by V’s presence and that subtle, dark power, not exactly human-like but far away from demons’ magic, and Nero craved more. He ground his hips against V’s thigh harder, so close to coming he could almost taste it –

Suddenly, V strengthened, looking down at panting Nero with something akin to satisfaction. He moved his thigh back and Nero _keened_. He was so close…!

“Hush, let me give you what you need.” V’s voice dropped, those slurred words stirring heat inside of Nero, last traces of any urge to fight leaving his body. He was so hard he could come just from listening to V. “ _Give me thy lips for I desire to become inebriated of your body*_ ”

Those cold hands moved from Nero’s cheeks to the back of his head and tugged at his hair, pushing him down. Nero hissed at the sudden pain, but he let V lower his head and got onto his knees obediently, fabric of V’s coat rough under his lips, wanting nothing more than to please V, his mind and body overstimulated so much Nero couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

“Don’t worry,” V all but purred when Nero’s nose bumped against strained zipper of V’s trousers, his hand tightening in Nero’s hair, his words carrying a _promise_ of something dark and dangerous, and it was almost enough to make Nero come undone. “I won’t be gentle.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> * My own translation of Zdzislaw Debicki’s poem “Give me thy lips”. I couldn’t find it anywhere in English and, well, I couldn’t write V without quoting poems, could I?
> 
> If you want to talk about DmC/Sparadecest you can find me on twitter and tumblr as @firebyfire


End file.
